Shadow The HedgeHog: Krispie Noodlez
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: A sort of musing, action packed one shot story about a un-ordinary day in Shadows life....long story short...he gets hungry and gets in a fight over food. Special tribute to my IMVU friend Ari


SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: KrispieNoodlez

Author's note: This is probably the stupidest title for a story and a dumb plot! I wanted to write a story for my friend Ari...And thanks to my sister, a bowl of spaggeti, 2 beef hotdogs, playing shadow the hedgehog for playstation 2 and a really dumb idea...this is what I came up with...Sorry Ari.... but i promise there will be plenty of action and lots of Shadow time...

PART 1: Lunch Rush!

Shadow rocketed through the Western city zone while a heavy attack Helicoppter launched missiles and unleashed a non stop barrage of mahine gun fire. Shadow zig zagged avoiding the bombardment. He enter a traffic tunnel and did a loop 'D' loop around the tunnel interior.

The helicopter pilot spoke into the radio. "Target has entered western city tunnel! Gold team GO! GO!! GO!  
8 motorcyles entered the tunnel and sped up toward Shadow. Shadow looked back and saw them gaining.  
"Persistant bastards..." muttered Shadow. He grabbed his 2 automatic machine pistols and opened fire on the rocket bikes. Sparks bounced off theyre heavy armor. "stupid machines...." Shadow turned his guns and aimed them at the overhead light fixtures and opened fire rapidly taking out all the lights as he sped down the tunnel.

The rocket bike people screamed as they crashed into eachother and one by one blew themselves up from the inability to see.  
Shadow laughed and reloaded his pistols. He was coming to the end of the tunnel. Suddenly the attack helicopter blocked the exit and launched 2 rockets into the tunnel towards Shadow.

Shadow jumped and did a flip over the rockets but managed to grab them both in mid flip and then released them so they rocketed towards the chopper. The pilot screamed. "MAYDAY!!" just before both rockets made impact and exploded tearing the chopper to shreds.

Shadow rocketed out of the tunnel and stopped down town at the city square. He crossed his arms with a big grin.  
"Owned......" stated Shadow. Suddenly his stomache growled... He hadn't eaten all day. He felt his cell phone vibrate and looked at the message.

"Hey Shadow, meet me in the Greenhill zone, we're having a picnic..." -Sonic-

Shadow didn't like Sonic all that well...But the food was free, so who was he to complain? He headed for the greenhill zone.

XXXXXXXX GREENHILL ZONE XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow showed up just in time to join in on the food. They ate in silence until Amy brought out desert. Sonic smelled it through the container. "Mmm You made those krispie noodle balls!" Amy smiled and took off the lid.  
and there was silence.... 1 noodle ball sat in a bunch of crums and a note sat. Amy picked up the note and read aloud.

"Sorry Amy, but me and Froggy had some of you're delicios krispie noodle balls, but i left you one."

Knuckles growled. "Stupid big blue fuzzball!...HEY! what do you think YOU'RE doing!?" he shouted at Sonic who was reaching for the noodle ball. Sonic grabbed it and was about to eat it when Shadow dashed past him swiping it. "This noodle ball is mine.." He said cooly. Knuckles did a spin attack on Shadow knocking him back and the noodle ball landed in the center of them all. all four of them stared eachother down. Amy looked at Sonic who looked at Knuckles who glared at Shadow.

Suddenly Knuckles dove for the noodle ball but Amy slammed her mallet into him sending him flying "I don't think so!" she shouted.  
Shadow tripped Amy and reached for the noodle ball But Sonic grappled him and they tried to gain the upper hand over eachother.  
Shadow held it out of reach of sonic as sonic tried to grab it. "Hand it over Shadow!" shouted Sonic. "No way blue boy! This is mine!" shouted Shadow. Shadow pulled out a laser gun and blasted Sonic sending him flying and leaving a smoke trail.

Sonic stood up. "It's on now...." Sonic dashed at Shadow and unloaded a flurry of kicks which Shadow blocked with one hand.  
He then punched Sonic once and recieved a kick to the head in return. Shadow and sonic spun outa control through the air and crashed into the ground hard. Shadow looked at his hands. "Where's the noodle ball!?" exclaimed Shadow.

He heard a giggle behind him and looked. A red haired lady with a red Kimono had the noodle ball in her hand. And in one swift motion she ate it. "Hi shadow." She said cheerfuly and totally clueless to what she just did. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He just stared along with Amy,Knuckles ad Sonic.

thn Shadow crossed his arms and started to walk away. "I hope you enjoyed it...It cost me alot of pain Ari..." He said to the girl. Ari tilted her head in confusion and hurried after him.

Knuckles, Amy and Sonic fell over and shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

THE END

AUTHOR: I know I know...it's short.... But hey, not all of us can drag on a story thats about absolutely nothing!  
I hope my friends enjoy it!

(-points at rini and hisses- "You're going to diiiiiie.......MWUHAHAHAHA...HA....whateva...") 


End file.
